1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communicating apparatus having a redial function.
2. Related Background Art
Among conventional facsimile apparatuses or telephones, there is an apparatus such that when a call is generated, its destination is stored into a memory and, after that, when a redial key is depressed, the destination is read out from the memory and a call is again generated to the destination.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, since only one destination which can be redialed can be stored, when another person executes a transmission, the redial information is rewritten.